User talk:Dontryl.alexander
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:KHOU TheSpiritofTexas.gif! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 20:31, May 24, 2011 Hi! I was just wondering where you found those WRC-TV NBC 4 logos, was it on a website or what? Just wondering cause I have never seen them before~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 00:52, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Images Don't use thumbnails please. The correct code is . :He's still not listening to us. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 16:44, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Digifiend is warning you. If you don't listen to him, you may be blocked for life. Spike + Rarity (talk) 17:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) WBRC Local ID Hi Can you upload WBRC ID of Something's Happening, America's Watching ABC, It Must Be ABC campaign ABC ID Pictures Hey how do find those WBRC photos of logos Nice Uploads of tv logo Hey Dontryl how can i find this website of television logos Uploading photos Please stop uploading photos as thumbnails. Thank you. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 21:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) WBMG 42 News Where did you get WBMG News in 1997 Here's the answer... YouTube. Someone uploaded about the change from WBMG to WIAT in early 1998. And No, I dont have the WBMG Newscast from 1997, it was just clip of a segment of the change of 42 newscasts from the tv show EXTRA. I posted the link on the external links season on WIAT's wikipedia page. Dontryl.alexander 18:35, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Where's the clip of WBMG to WIAT Go the WIAT wikipedia page, look for external links and when you see The Way it Was August 1997 that's the link. KCPQ 1975 Logo Hello, Dontryl. Thank you very much indeed for finding the old 1975 logo for KCPQ 13 in Seattle when it was secondary PBS station. DonDonP1 (talk) 03:54, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Nice find of the old KING 5 News logo Hello, Dontryl. I saw an old KING 5 News logo you uploaded recently and I thank you for it. I'll be happy to recreate it in SVG. DonDonP1 (talk) 19:29, June 19, 2016 (UTC) KTUL Thank you for fixing the KTUL page for me. Noah VanMullekom 18:00, December 10, 2016 (UTC) WFAA Where did you get WFAA America's Watching promo 1990 Deangelomywayentfans Here's your answer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XLjvyF0zDLQ Dontryl.alexander 20:59, January 16, 2017 (UTC) WSYX Hi, do you have a WSYX news open from the mid 90's? Just wondering since you contributed those great images. I have been surprised to learn that WSYX changed graphics several times in the mid 90s. I really like that look they had around 1994/95. WBMG Logo Hi, how did you found that 1996 WBMG 42 LOGO. Please sign your posts 18:45, January 7, 2018 (UTC)